


the way of a killer

by weekendwine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Complete, Deaf Character, Everyone is Dead, Fire, Monsters, One Shot, Supernatural Elements, blind, philza is never home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine
Summary: in which everything isnt okay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	the way of a killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad but I got bored during math class

“Wilbur!” His voice was hoarse as he began to choke on smoke, loud and ugly coughs escaping him as he spoke. It was so loud, the ringing in his ears only grew more and more painful until he couldn’t move from the ground. But he had to help Wilbur, he had exploded all of ‘Manburg. It was funny, he had fought so hard to be able to call his home L’manburg again but they won and there he was, calling it ‘Manburg. It was despicable. He hated the new name but in the midst of painful ringing in his ears and the screams of horror that escaped his mouth, the new name had no significance to him. Not anymore. Not as he watched his father who he hadn’t seen in years (1934 days to be precise) stab his brother in his stomach. He watched as Wilbur fell to the ground, limp, and as his father- Philza pulled out the sword and cradled his son in his arms. It was almost pitiful. Seeing his ‘father’ cry over his son. If he died would the old man react the same? Probably not, he really only had known his father for 3 years. Technoblade and Wilbur- poor old Wilbur who just wanted his home back were truly the people to raise Tommy.

And then the ringing in his ears got so much worse and his vision began to sprout dark circles and he felt so lightheaded. He felt so sick, so so sick, couldn’t he just go home? His body burned so much and the adrenaline rush in his body to search for his brother had disappeared. At that moment he could feel how a large portion of his arm was burnt and how his vision on his right eye was practically not even there. He couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see! The ringing in his ears was so bad and he just wanted to be young and be able to hug Wilbur as he came home with his favorite yogurt. It was expensive, but on paydays, Wilbur and Technoblade would save up money in order to see their younger brothers' smiling face. Tommyinnit rarely smiled after that day that his father left. Philza and Tommy weren’t close and that’s what hurt him the most because he didn’t have time to get to know his father and not the man that was always out on adventures. 

When he finally awoke, his ability to see was just as when he was in L’manburg but he could tell he wasn’t there anymore. His ability to breathe had become slightly better, and the ringing wasn’t there anymore but it was quiet. Too quiet. He couldn’t hear any birds tweeting or frogs croaking and he couldn’t hear the sound of the wind howling. And he hated that sound of empty silence. He sat up but he couldn’t hear the bed creak and he couldn’t hear himself take a deep breath of air as he struggled to actually sit up. No one was there to help him, he was alone...he hated being alone. He touched his face grimacing as he felt how the skin on his face felt rough against his fingers. What happened to Wilbur? Was he okay? He hissed as he bumped his legs against a table and walked around the room looking for a door. He just wanted to go home, not to L’manburg, not to the Dream SMP but home, home. Home as in the place where his brothers raised him. And then he collided into a figure, someone, they were short, that was obvious but that was it.

“Tommy, you’re awake!” He could hear something but it was so far away, and it sounded so muffled. That meant he wasn’t alone, right? That someone was alive, that he wasn’t alone in the world. “Tommy? Tom? Thomas. Tommy idiot!” He jumped at the loud voice but a smile came to his face. Tubbo was okay! He didn’t sound sad, he was okay! That- That meant other people were okay! Was he even okay? Was he reading Tubbo correctly? Maybe he wasn’t. Maybe they were the only people left on earth. “Tommy! Can you hear me!” he nodded. Of course, he could hear Tubbo, he wasn’t deaf. Right? 

“Tommy? Can you open your eyes?” Tommy stared at the direction of his voice with a weird look. Sighing he reached up to his face, wincing when he touched his burn mark, and forcefully opened his eye. Everything was so blurry and messy but that didn’t matter right now. “I’m not the best of this but Niki…” Tommy took a step back, no...Niki couldn’t be dead! She was the only one left besides Tubbo that made him feel loved! Niki was like his surrogate mother, she cared for him when he was sick and yelled at him for doing dumb and irresponsible things. He loved Niki, she was so nice to him and Wilbur and she were best friends! And everything used to be okay...why did everything have to change?

“Oh. Did Wilbur also…” Tommy already knew the answer, Wilbur was dead. His brother and his best friend were dead and he was alone. Of course, he had Technoblade and Philza but it wasn’t the same...Wilbur understood him! He knew why he did everything he does but Philza, he was sure that his father didn’t even remember his name. He was never there for him! He might’ve just as well left him at the dumb house he was abandoned at. Not that anything would’ve changed. “Tubbo, what happened to me?” and that’s when he noticed the red skies outside behind the windows and the red vines that traced the walls and furniture in his room. He noticed how Tubbo’s veins were red and how everything was off.

WELCOME TOMMYINNIT TO THE DARK ZONE


End file.
